Wedding Day
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: .:"Me voy a casar en dos semanas" Una sola frase que hizo que tu mundo se viniera abajo:. Oneshoot, songfic, R


**N/A: si creen que será un típico DxS, están muy equivocados**

**Wedding Day**

_Toc Toc_

El toque es levemente quedo... tanto que a duras penas salgo de mi estado de sopor para escucharlo... uhm, que bien he dormido hoy... alguien entra al cuarto

"señorita" me dice "le he traído su desayuno"

"ya te he dicho Guin que no es necesario"

"lo sé señorita, pero, ya es un poco tarde" responde ella dejando la bandeja a un lado de mi cama y apuntando al reloj

Me vuelvo al aparato, oh, son las 11 de la mañana, con razón Guinevere estaba preocupada... lo sé, tiene un nombre muy de película del Rey Arturo, pero bueno, es una persona increíblemente profesional, se las ingenia para arreglar todo en este apartamento aunque yo me niegue a ello... y se niega a abandonarme... tiene más de 50 años y me trata mejor que mi madre, debo admitirlo...

¿Y qué es lo que hago para que necesite ayuda? bueno, soy una de las principales críticas en un periódico local, el trabajo es fabuloso y me da bastantes beneficios, además, con la fortuna que me dejaron mis padres, el sueldo es lo de menos, simplemente hago lo que me gusta hacer... y me dedico a un asunto muy particular... cada 15 días saco un artículo sobre el héroe de Amity Park, aunque hace años que deje de vivir ahí

"el joven Fenton llamó hace rato señorita" me comenta Guin mientras tomo el vaso de jugo de naranja

"¿Danny?" pregunto sorprendida... hablando del rey de Roma

"y dijo que volvería a llamar, ah," se detiene un poco "también ha llamado el joven McCoy, dijo que tal vez vendría hoy" añade ligeramente ceñuda

"oh vamos Guin, Caleb no tiene nada de malo... en serio" le digo con una sonrisa en el rostro

"si usted lo dice señorita" dice rodando los ojos "ahora me retiro, subiré en cuanto termine"

Conque Danny habló... bueno, esperaré a que vuelva a llamar... y respecto a Caleb, bueno, las ideas de Guin son ligeramente conservadoras y no le agrada que mi mejor amigo - me refiero a Caleb McCoy - sea gay, pero bueno, tampoco le odia así que... bebo el resto de jugo y tomo un poco de fruta, luego paso al baño a relajarme un poco, preguntandome que querrá Danny... hace años que no nos vemos... y pronto será mi cumpleaños número 28... mis mejillas se sonrojan.

Termino mi baño en tranquilidad y me pongo ropa casual... mientras cepillo mi cabello y noto con disgusto que Guin ha hecho ya mi cama y ha sacudido mi cuarto... en fin... escucho el timbre y voy a la sala... veo a Caleb sentado en el sofá con expresión seria

"hola Caleb" lo saludo tranquilamente "¿qué te trae por aquí?"

"mira cariño" me dice "me encontré con tu amigo Tucker y me dijo algo que no creo que te guste mucho"

"¿encontraste a Tucker?" pregunto sorprendida, hasta donde sabía, él y Danny seguían en Amity "¿dónde?"

"es lo de menos Sammy" me dice ligeramente impaciente "necesito saber ¿has hablado con Daniel?"

"no, pero él ha llamado, de hecho estoy esperando que vuelva a hacerlo o si no le hablaré yo"

"pues mira-

Se ve interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono... yo lo tomo con los dedos ligeramente nerviosos y Caleb me observa como suplicando que no vaya a contestar, pero es tarde, ya lo estoy haciendo

"¿bueno?" pregunto mordiendo mi labio inferior "¡hola Danny!" saludo entusiasmada

"hola Sam" responde él al otro lado de la línea "te tengo que contar algo muy importante"

"tú dirás"

"bueno... es que... yo... Sam, me voy a casar" me dice y siento mi sonrisa evaporarse con una velocidad asombrosa

Caleb se lleva la mano a la frente como si hubiera esperado otra cosa y yo me quedo helada en mi lugar

"¿Sam sigues ahí?"

"s-si" respondo aunque sin sentirlo "f-fantástico Danny... y ehm... ¿quién será la afortunada futura señora Fenton?" pregunto sintiendo las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas

"Valerie" anuncia con un entusiasmo que me parte el alma "¿no es increíble?"

"si, si, Danny, es increíble... y ehm" me niego pero sé que tengo que preguntarlo "¿cuándo?"

"oh, eso es a donde quería llegar, nos casamos en 2 semanas"

"¿t-tan pronto?"

"nada pronto, hicimos la fiesta de compromiso hace como 5 meses, cuando cierto alguien estaba cubriendo un reportaje sobre el medio ambiente en Japón, y creo que jamás te enteraste" comenta con cierta molestia

"ah, yo... y emh... ¿qué puedo hacer yo?"

"bueno, eres mi mejor amiga y me encantaría que pudieras estar conmigo este día... a Tucker y a Jazz les encantará verte y Val me comento que si tenerte en mi boda me hacía feliz ella estaba de acuerdo"

'que gentil' pienso con sarcasmo "es- esta bien Danny, ahí estaré" le digo sintiendo un vació en el pecho

"oh Sam, te adoro" me dice y puedo imaginar su radiante sonrisa

"no dejes que Valerie te escuche" le comento "bueno, hasta luego Danny"

"hasta pronto Sammy" dice y cuelga

Yo me quedo estática con el teléfono entre mis manos, y las lágrimas corriendo libremente por mi cara

"oh Sammy no llores por favor" pide Caleb tomando mis manos "tú sabías que esto podría pasar"

"pero es que yo... oh soy una tonta"

"vamos nena, tú te fuiste y ellos estaban ahí... fue un poco lógico... además, tú fuiste quien terminó el noviazgo con Daniel"

"porque tenía miedo, y ahora... ahora lo perdí Caleb, lo perdí" comienzo a sollozar y él me abraza "Valerie me ganó"

"dime que no estabas esperando que esa vieja promesa pasara"

No le respondo...

_"¿cómo has estado Danny?" le pregunté mientras acomodaba mi cabello_

_"bien, pues... extrañándote, pero bien ¿y tú?"_

_"igual" repusé ligeramente entristecida_

_"¿quieres tomar algo?"_

_"no gracias sólo... bueno" tomé aire sorprendida "Danny... ¿puedes prometerme algo?"_

_"ehm, seguro que sí" me dijo tomando con cariño mi mano_

_"promete que cuando te cases me lo harás saber... y yo haré lo mismo" pedí en voz baja_

_"esta bien" respondió "pero Sam... yo pienso que... ahora tú prometeme algo" pidió él sin soltar mi mano _

_"tú dirás" le dije sonrojada_

_"promete que si para cuando ambos tengamos 28, si ninguno se ha casado para entonces, te casarás conmigo"_

_"te lo prometo Danny, si en 10 años seguimos solteros, seré tu esposa" le dije sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojarse._

Pero él encontró a alguien especial... y ahora va a unir su vida con ese alguien y yo... bueno, yo... estoy destinada a estar sola...

"¿realmente piensas ir?" me pregunta Caleb mirando mis ojos

"se lo he prometido, debo cumplirlo"

"¿quieres que vaya contigo?"

"no, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien"

**Amity Park**

Hoy por fin decido venir, Danny me hablo hace más de una semana y he llegado 3 días antes de la boda, a punto de verlo perdido, porque no estaba segura de como enfrentar esto... camino por las calles solitarias - he llegado de noche - y me detengo frente a casa de sus padres, parece estar todo en silencio, entonces la puerta se abre y de ella sale Jazz siendo apurada por Tucker... puedo ver que Jazz exhibe un vientre de más de 5 meses de gestación... sonrío para mis adentros... conque Tucker y Jazz son una pareja...

"¿Sam?" me pregunta Tucker con la quijada en el suelo "¿en verdad eres tú?"

"no Tuck, es mi holograma, la verdadera Sam vendrá el día de la boda" respondo con sarcasmo, los brazos cruzados al pecho "claro que soy yo"

"vaya, pensabamos que no ibas a venir" comenta Jazz "¿Danny te lo dijo?"

"me invito a venir, por eso de los mejores amigos y demás" contesto intentando ocultar su tristeza "¿a dónde van?"

"a casa de Valerie, la boda será ahí¿no lo sabías?"

"no," respondo honestamente "¿en su casa?"

"ah claro, luego de que tú te fuíste Val se dedicó a ayudar a mi hermano con eso de los fantasmas y desde entonces su situación económica mejoró muchísimo, y bueno, buscaron un lugar especial para celebrar la 'boda del año'" me cuenta Jazz mientras recorremos las calles

"¿boda del año?"

"claro, no todos los días se casa el héroe de Amity Park, todas las fans de mi cuñado inundaron las calles por eso" bromea Tucker "en serio, todas lloraban como si se acercara el fin del mundo"

"¿y es feliz?" pregunto en voz baja

"ay Sam, no te quiero lastimar" me dice Jazz "pero sí, nunca antes lo había visto tan contento, su rostro tiene un brillo nuevo... esta animado, sonríe y cada que puede esta pegado a los labios de Valerie... realmente es amor" dice "la única vez que discutieron fue como si hubiera caído una maldición en su alma... él la ama tan tierna y apasionadamente como jamás me imagine podría llegar a amar a nadie"

Esas palabras son como dagas que me abren el corazón y lo desangran con sadismo... nunca antes lo habían visto tan feliz... oh como envidio a Valerie, como desearía ser yo y no ella la que esta a punto de compartir su vida con Danny... él podrá amarla mucho, pero nadie, nadie jamás podrá amar a Danny del modo en que lo hago yo

Antes de notarlo hemos llegado a la residencia de los Gray... ambos me guían hacia la sala donde están los padres de Danny, el padre de Valerie, y los novios... junto con la gente que me imagino esta organizando el banquete, la recepción y todo lo demás... se interrumpen al verme entrar

"Sam" Danny corre hacia mí y me abraza, haciéndome sentir muy mal "me alegra mucho que hayas venido... ¿has visto Val? ha venido"

"lo sé Danny" dice ella caminando hacia él "me da mucho gusto" a continuación ella también me abraza

"oh señorita Gray, señor Fenton, tenemos un problema" exclama un tipo con voz tan histérica que hace que todos peguemos un brinco "Annette perdió el vuelo y no podrá llegar para la boda"

"oh no" comenta Valerie ligeramente preocupada

"¿es necesaria otra dama de honor?" pregunta Danny ligeramente ceñudo "pensé que con 3 sería suficiente"

"lo sería" interviene Jazz "pero tú tendrás 4 padrinos, así que necesitamos conseguir otra dama más"

"Sam," dice Val volviéndose hacia mí "sé que nunca fuímos grandes amigas, pero por favor... ¿aceptarías ser una de mis damas de honor?" pregunta con los ojos brillantes

"seguro que sí, cuenta con eso" digo con un leve tic en el ojo... estoy metiéndome en la boca del lobo - sin ofender a Wulf por supuesto-

"mil gracias" y vuelve a abrazarme, esto es lo más desconcertante que me ha ocurrido

"dime que no tendré que usar nada rosa pastel" pido ligeramente nerviosa

"oh no, ven, te enseñaré" Jazz me toma de la mano y me saca de la sala, sigo en estado de shock

Me guía sin hablarme y me mete a otro cuarto de donde saca un catálogo

"¿qué pasa contigo Sam?" me pregunta "¿por qué te lastimas de este modo?"

"¿importa acaso?" le devuelvo la pregunta impregnada de enojo y tristeza "ya perdí a tu hermano, déjame jugar la farsa en paz"

Me observa ceñuda pero luego abre el catálogo y me muestra una modelo portando un vestido color lavanda... como mis ojos... vaya ironía... muy a mi pesar el vestido no esta tan feo... aunque ojalá no fuera de ese color tan claro

"no tengo que usar una tiara ¿cierto?" pregunto advirtiendo el peinado de la modelo

"no, eliminamos esa parte del vestuario, a Valerie le pareció excesivamente fantasiosa" me explica y suspiro, estós serán los días más difíciles de mi vida...

Luego sale del cuarto, no sé porque, realmente no me interesa saberlo... me quedo sentada en una silla con las lágrimas agolpándose por mis ojos... falta poco, muy poco para que se convierta en un hombre totalmente prohibido para mí - no es que no lo sea ahora - pero, aún tengo la certeza de que se pueda arrepentir... vi sus ojos brillar y... oh ¿a quíén engaño? él ya no siente por mí lo que yo aún siento por él...

Mi celular suena

"¿qué pasa ahora Caleb?" pregunto luego de identificar el número mientras seco mis ojos

"oh, mi pequeña está llorando" dice él con pesar "no quiero que mi Sam llore por algo que no vale la pena"

"¿no vale la pena?" repito incrédula mientras dibujo una media sonrisa

"hombres hay muchos, te lo digo por experiencia, bueno, olvida que dije eso, y dime... ¿volverás pronto? porque si te tardas mucho encontrarás tu casa vuelta un museo"

"ningún hombre es como él... ¿sabes? Danny es como tú, excepto que no es gay, pero imagino que algo debe haber para que ambos sean mis mejores amigos"

"oh, me siento halagado" bromea y me hace reír

"ojalá estuvieras aquí" comento con pesar "la boda será en tres días y he aceptado ser dama de honor"

"okay a ver si capto... serás la dama de honor de la mujer con quien rivalizas por el amor de Danny ¿estoy bien?"

"si" respondo con un suspiro

"bueno pues... serás la dama más hermosa, sólo cuida de no opacar a la novia" me dice y apuesto a que se está riendo

"imposible... Valerie irradia tanta luz que parece que se hubiera bajado una estrella del cielo.. y yo... bueno, a menos que me ponga toneladas de maquillaje pareceré una muerta"

"muy poética te encuentro... pero mira, no necesitas toneladas de maquillaje, simplemente duerme bien"

"eso es justamente lo que no puedo hacer" comento pesimista "bueno Caleb, te dejo, debo volver a casa, necesito estar sola un rato"

"me parece bien, mientras no hagas nada estúpido ¿eh?" me advierte "te hablo luego"

Cuelgo el teléfono luego de despedirme y me quedo mirando la ventana, camino hacia ella y observo el jardín... será el lugar donde Danny y Valerie se casaran... yo seré la muda testigo de como ella caminara del brazo de su padre con su vestido - posiblemente blanco - mientras Danny la espera frente al altar nervioso, con esa sonrisa tan tierna que posee... el sacerdote dirá las palabras más dolorosas que existan para mí y con un beso sellarán una promesa de amor eterno... y entonces lo habré perdido para siempre...

Seco mis ojos y advierto que no estoy sola, bajo la mirada asustada de que alguien me vea así... para mi desgracia, identifico la colonia de Danny, ha entrado aquí

"buenas noches" me saluda con una tímida sonrisa que aunque no veo, sé que alumbra su rostro

"noches" repongo mordiendo fuerte mis labios, sintiendo ganas de llorar, entonces siento su mano sobre mi hombro

"¿volverás a casa?" pregunta "¿dónde pasarás la noche?"

"en mi casa, supongo" detengo mi mirada en su anillo de compromiso y siento un vacío en el pecho "será mejor que me vaya"

"oh no, no sería cortés dejarte ir sola" dice tomando mi mano "te llevo y no acepto un no por respuesta"

Observo mi mano entrelazada a la suya, y siento un golpeteo de mariposas dentro de mí estómago... pero él aparentemente no ha sentido nada

**_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit your's this way?  
If you're not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you're not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_**

"gracias por traerme" le digo mientras me deposita suavemente sobre el suelo... se ha sentido tan bien tener mis manos alrededor de su cuello

"lo que sea por mi mejor amiga de toda la vida" repone sonriendo sin saber que su sonrisa es una puñalada para mi alma

"si, siempre seré tu mejor amiga" digo intentando sonreír "ay Danny, estoy... tan feliz... por ti, por los dos"

"gracias" dice sin ocultar su entusiasmo "¿sabes? si tenemos una hija le pondré Sam... espero que no te moleste"

"oh no, sería, sería un placer" contesto rezando por no romper a llorar ahí mismo "gracias por invitarme a tu boda" digo esperando no ser excesivamente sarcástica

"gracias a ti por aceptar venir, estoy tan feliz de que lo hayas hecho... quería asegurarme que estabamos bien... y que somos tan amigos como siempre"

Mi labio inferior tiembla y me arrojo a sus brazos abrazándolo como si no fuera a haber otra oportunidad, él da un paso atrás pero me devuelve el gesto creyéndolo un simple gesto de amistad... sentir sus manos sobre mi espalda es más fuerte que yo y no puedo evitar derramar las lágrimas que he estado conteniendo desde que lo vi en la sala de Valerie...

"hey tranquila... no tienes porque llorar" me dice tranquilizándome

"oh Danny es que" no puedo confesar lo que siento, no sería justo "es... mi mejor amigo se va a casar... no lo puedo creer"

"es raro ¿no? jamás pensé que esto ocurriría, jamás pensé que podría enamorarme tanto de Val, pero, ocurrió... y deja de llorar, no me gusta... aunque admito que incluso llorando te ves linda" esto me hace reír un poco "mejor así, además suficiente tuve con el casi estrangulamiento de mamá cuando supo lo de la boda, no podía creer que su pequeño se fuera a casar"

"puedo imaginarlo" digo bajando la mirada

"gracias de nuevo Sam" me dice mientras seca mis ojos... esto no es nada justo para mi pobre corazón que no puede parar de llorar

Lo observo alejarse volando con una felicidad que no cabe dentro de su pecho... y que se irradia por todo él... ya no tengo ninguna oportunidad, lo puedo ver... entro a casa e ignoro el silencio, ahora me viene bien estar sola... no necesito que nadie dirija miradas de compasión hacia mí...

_**I don't wanna run away but I can't take it I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**_

Paso la noche tristemente en vela... ¿cómo podría dormir sabiendo que ahora estoy más atada a este lugar que nunca antes? no puedo abandonar a Danny... simplemente no puedo... y ojalá pudiera arrancarme el corazón del pecho y arrojarlo al viento de mi dolor antes que verlo irse de mí para siempre.

Salgo de casa y deambulo por las calles... ya esta... en 40 horas Danny se habrá casado con Valerie y seguramente estara despertando entre sus brazos, mientras yo me deshare por dentro... las lágrimas fluyen de mis ojos... no lo puedo ni lo quiero evitar

_32 horas antes de la boda_

¿Qué hago aquí? no entiendo... me estoy matando... ¿qué clase de instinto suicida poseo que quiero matarme viendo a mi gran amor besando a otra?

"Sam... ¿te sientes bien?" pregunta Jazz mirando mi cara mientras despierto de mis ensoñaciones

"¿eh? lo, lo siento... no he podido dormir bien" confieso tallando mis ojos

"¿quiere descansar un poco?" me pregunta la modista que esta mirando lo del vestido mientras Danny aparece en el marco de la puerta... mis ojos lo evaden y bajo la mirada hacia mí misma... el vestido lavanda que necesita unos retoques para que no me quede tan flojo

"no, creo que puedo seguir" digo levemente irritada

"qué lío por un vestido" comenta Danny irónico "ni siquiera hubo tanto problema al elegir los trajes de los padrinos"

"nunca hay tanto problema con la ropa del novio y padrinos como con la novia y damas" asegura Jazz rodando los ojos

"¿tú serás madrina Jazz?" pregunto

"¿bromeas? este pequeño no me dejaría usar un vestido como ese" me dice sobando con cariño su vientre

"oh señorita Gray, imagínese cuando estén esperando a su primer hijo" comenta la modista con una sonrisa mientras continua arreglando el talle del vestido

Mi sonrisa fingida se apaga al imaginar a Valerie llevando dentro de sí algo de Danny... no podría, ojalá ya este lejos de aquí y ojalá haya podido arrancarlo de mi corazón para entonces... mis labios tiemblan y bajo la mirada ligeramente entristecida... ¿cómo puedo seguir aquí?

"¿se siente bien señorita Manson? inquiere la modista y yo alzo la mirada

"si, sólo, me siento algo mareada" comento pasando una mano por mi frente

"¿no será que la embarazada aquí es otra?" comenta otra de las damas - llamada Enya - mirándome con picardía

Puedo sentir los colores alzándose a mis mejillas mientras trago saliva, Danny parece muy sorprendido y lo veo clavar su mirada severa sobre mí frágil figura... ¿qué paranoia es esta?

"claro que no" espeto con cierto enfado "es sólo falta de sueño, es todo"

"si tú lo dices" responde dando un trago al vaso de agua a su lado

"¿sabe?" le digo a la modista "mejor sí tomaré un descanso" comento bajando del banquillo y caminando hacia un biombo para cambiarme de ropa dejando el vestido en su lugar

"volveré en 15 minutos, mientras iré con usted a ver su vestido señorita Gray"

"¿puedo ir yo también?" pregunta Danny poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno

"no hermanito" dice Jazz "el novio no debe ver a la novia antes de la boda" y con eso todo mundo abandona el cuarto dejándome sola con Danny... me siento frustrada por todo esto

"¿segura que no estás... ya sabes...?" se nota algo incómodo mientras mete sus manos a los bolsillos

"si fuera a tener un hijo serías el primero en saberlo" le digo con tristeza "además sería imposible... hace meses que terminé con mi novio" añado mordiendo mi labio

"si él te está haciendo sufrir es un idiota" dice muy serio "nadie debe hacerte llorar... si llego a conocerlo le haré pagar por tu tristeza"

"déjalo... no vale la pena"

Nos quedamos inmersos en el silencio que me está exasperando... dejo escapar un prolongado suspiro.

_24 horas antes de la boda_

Estoy acostada en mi cama llorando como si fuera una niña pequeña... ¿cómo puede ser que sólo 24 infames horas me separen de perderlo para siempre? Me quedo dormida del cansancio y tengo un sueño extraño... sueño que todo es falso y que en realidad seré yo quien me casaré con Danny... despierto y veo que todo es una cruel mentira que insisto en forjarme para que no duela tanto... pero lastima peor.

**_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance meim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream with you as my wife?_**

_20 horas antes de la boda_

Ya esta, mi vida se esta haciendo más y más tortuosa... Valerie está tan entusiasmada, tan feliz, siento tanta envidia por ella...

"Sam tú lo amas" dice Tucker mirandome con enfado

"dime algo que no sepa" le espeto con ironía

"¡haz algo! habla con Danny" me dice incrédulo ante mi resignación

"¿y qué le digo?... ¿aún te sigo amando, por favor no te cases con ella?" pregunto estallando en llanto "¿qué gano con eso? el problema no es Valerie, sino que Danny la ama a ella y no a mí"

"tiene que saber... tú no puedes sacrificarte tanto por él... no es justo para tí"

"le prometí a Valerie que-"

"¡basta Sam! esto te esta matando, no puede ser que no te importe"

"¿crees que no me importa?... ¿crees que no tengo ganas de gritar y besarlo cada vez que lo veo frente a mí?" explico con la voz mortalmente calmada, esto tranquiliza a Tucker, yo jamás había hablado así y ahora siento mi sangre arder dentro de mís venas "aún lo amo"

"díselo a él, no a mí" dice y sale del cuarto con paso firme

"no puedo Tucker, simplemente no puedo" sollozo y cubro mis ojos con mis manos, llorando ahogadamente

_14 horas antes de la boda_

La boda será a medianoche, no se porque, pero así será... bueno, me daría igual incluso si fuera al rayar el alba... deambulo por las calles solitarias de Amity Park, no puedo esperar que haya mucha gente, de todos modos... son las 10 de la mañana y el cielo esta bastante plomizo, como un análogo de mi corazón y de mi alma... estoy tan abandonada a mí misma

Me recargo contra un árbol y me dejo resbalar... mis ojos entristecidos... mi alma llorosa... llena de rabia y de dolor... llena de amargura

"Tucker me dijo que estarías aquí" oigo la voz de Jazz y no alzo la vista... no tengo ganas de mirar a nadie

"me imagino que Danny se lo comentó alguna vez" respondo con desánimo

"ay Sam" dice con un suspiro "si sólo viniste a hacerte tanto daño habría sido mejor que no vinieras a la boda"

"¿crees que no lo sé?" pregunto con un tono vacío... me siento fatal "desearía no poder sentir nada en absoluto ¿sabes? así al menos no me dañaría pensar en que tu hermano se casará pronto"

"no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo"

"también lo sé... no es Valerie sino Danny, no puedo luchar contra lo que siente por ella... y si intentara hacerlo, perdería de antemano... estoy segura" musito con una sonrisa forzada "ahora... tengo ganas de estar sola... ¿te importa?"

"te veré en unas horas" repone alejándose del lugar

Ojalá esto no tuviera que ser tan complicado...

_**Cause I need you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breath you, into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today**_

_8 horas antes de la boda_

Me gustaría saber quien dijo que el amor era sacrificio... apuesto a que nadie había contemplado el amor cuando solamente una persona lo siente... cuando es un amor no correspondido, como en mi caso...

Miro en mi cama el vestido que portaré para pasar como dama de honor en la boda de Valerie... tengo que darme prisa en ir a su casa para poder hacer un 'peinado' o algo así, realmente no me interesa... llego a casa de Valerie y encuentro una puerta abierta, una gran excitación adentro puesto que ya todo mundo esta siendo arreglado para la boda... esto me hace sentir bastante, bastante mal

"llegas a tiempo Sam" dice la mujer que nos va a peinar "en cuanto termine con las chicas me ocuparé de ti ¿okay? mientras revisa como quieres tu peinado"

"la verdad, confiaré en tí" respondo sin ánimos

Contemplo la revista muy a desgana... no puedo estar pensando en que clase de peinado quiero cuando mi tiempo se agota, muy literalmente... siento la mirada de Jazz sobre mí y muerdo mi labio... esto no me agrada nada, nada... ojalá mi vida no se hubiera complicado tanto... ojalá nunca hubiera puesto mis ojos sobre Danny Fenton, aunque tengo que admitirlo, fue bello mientras duro...

"vamos Sammy" dice Stella - la peinadora -, luego de como 2 horas "es tu turno"

Me siento en la silla y dejo que haga lo que quiera con mi cabello... sólo siento los tirones, el rocíado de spray y los comentarios de las demás... pero realmente no me siento atraída... es como si fuera una muñeca que no quiera darse cuenta de su alrededor, porque es muy hiriente...

_4 horas antes de la boda_

Dirijo mis pasos al jardín y veo con pesar como han ido organizando mesas y además han montado una muy elegante lona por si acaso llegara a llover... tragando saliva, paso a la casa a dejar las cosas, tengo ganas de caminar por el jardín... la noche es tan... increíblemente hermosa, dudo que llueva, el cielo esta despejado, pero yo no me siento con muchos ánimos de admirarlo...

Cerca de una fuente de un Cupido encuentro a Danny, luce ya su traje de novio - que exagerado, pienso, aún falta para la boda - él posa sus ojos en mí y sonrié

"¿por qué tan sola Sam?" inquiere sonriente "pensé que te estarías arreglando"

"él de la boda eres tú, no yo... además... no sé, quería pasear un poco"

"estoy tan nervioso, falta tan poco y tanto al mismo tiempo" comenta pasando su mano por su cabello, Dios, puedo sentir mis mejillas arder al verlo... pero no puedo, no debo

"serás un excelente esposo Danny" digo y si no fuera por las circunstancias realmente lo sentiría "de verdad lo creo"

"Sam" me mira con seriedad "me comentó Tucker que estabas algo enferma... ¿es cierto?"

_'mataré a Tucker'_ pienso para mis adentros "no, no, no sé de donde ha sacado esa idea, yo me siento bien"

Sonrío pero no puedo, me rindo ante mis emociones y sin quererlo rompo a llorar

"no, no me siento bien, la verdad Danny, no me he sentido bien desde que tú y yo-"

"oh no Sam, eso ya pasó, deberías superarlo"

"¡no puedo!" grito frustrada "¿qué no entiendes que te amo y que esto me esta matando por dentro?"

"estás confundida"

"¡no me digas que estoy confundida! nunca en mi vida he estado más lúcida" tomo sus manos y clavo en él mi mirada llena de lágrimas "te amo Danny, jamás dejé de hacerlo, yo... no quiero que te cases"

"no puedo Sam yo-

Corto su diálogo con un beso desesperado... nunca en mi vida lo había besado de este modo pero es que no puedo más... el sentimiento es más fuerte que yo... al principio tardo en reaccionar al beso pero lo hizo, oh, sentí mi alma salir de mi cuerpo y volver al sentir como acompasaba su movimiento al mío... deslizando su lengua en mi boca y robando mi aliento... sentí lágrimas correr por mis ojos al sentir aquello

**_Cause I love you, wether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side_**

Escucho una respiración agitada y entonces rompimos el contacto sólo para ver a Valerie frente a nosotros con una cara de sorpresa que se volvió paulatinamente enojo y antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar echo a correr

"¡Val espera!" grita Danny al verla

"Danny lo siento yo no"

"¿querías que esto pasara? gracias Sam"

"sé que soy la más baja de las basuras, de hecho, soy la más baja de las liendres que viven en la basura"

"no, eres el hongo más sucio que vive en la suciedad de la más baja de las liendres que viven en la basura" dice con el ceño fruncido pero luego dulcifica su mirada "pero me siento halagado, no sabía que pudieras quererme tanto"

"excepto que ahora soy un hongo" le digo intentando sonreír

"si, ahora tengo que alcanzar a Valerie"

"te ayudaré a buscarla" le digo, no me agrada la idea, pero bueno, es lo que le debo luego de que por mi culpa esta a un tris de no casarse.

Y salimos en su búsqueda, gracias al cielo no me he puesto el vestido o de lo contrario estaría muy incómoda corriendo, mi celular suena en ese momento "¿diga?"

"¿se ha casado ya tu Romeo?" pregunta Caleb con cierto sarcasmo

"no" digo jadeante, hemos pasado ya a la calle y nos hemos dividido para buscarla, la hora es lo que más me preocupa

"¿qué diablos estás haciendo Sammy? ese ruido no es exactamente agradable" me dice y asumo que se está riendo

"pues te diré, estoy ayudando a Danny a perseguir a Valerie, quien esta muy enojada con los dos"

"cuéntame"

"besé a Danny y Valerie nos vió" le digo sin dejar de correr, aunque ya no sé a donde dirigirme, veo un restaurante y entro ahí buscando a Valerie con la mirada

"felicidades Sammy, eres toda una saboteadora de bodas" me dice con frialdad

"no molestes y... ¡Valerie!" la llamo al verla entrar al baño de mujeres "te hablo luego" cuelgo y la sigo

No la veo así que asumo que está metida en algún baño, que por cierto esta lleno, las mujeres observan con gran curiosidad

"Valerie necesitamos hablar" le digo incómoda por hablarle a una puerta "¿puedes salir? Danny está como loco tratando de buscarte"

"¿para qué?" pregunta resentida "¿para que los dos se rían de mí?"

"Valerie, lo que viste yo-"

"¿no es lo que parece?" pregunta saliendo de una de las puertas "¿no estabas besándote con mi novio, en mi casa, en mi jardín el día de mi boda?"

"perra" dice una de las mujeres y yo siento mi cara arder

"bajahombres" añade otra y por un instante me siento muy culpable, esto es peor que asumir que soy el hongo de la basura

"mira Valerie... no ha sido culpa de Danny, fui yo quien lo besó"

"no puedo creerlo... sé que no eramos amigas, pero jamás esperé que me traicionarás así... tú perdiste tu oportunidad con Danny"

"lo sé, y no me siento orgullosa de lo que hice, pero... lo amo, nunca dejé de amarlo sólo que tuve miedo de admitirlo y ahora que lo hice veo que lo he perdido, porque aunque yo lo haya besado a él... aunque yo este totalmente enamorada de él y aunque el verlo a punto de casarse contigo me este matando por dentro... yo no puedo enamorarlo... él te ama a ti"

"¿es esto cierto?" pregunta con recelo y no la culpo

"mira, sé que no confías en mí, pero... el hombre que te está buscando como un loco te ama tanto que por eso te está buscando, porque desea casarse contigo... porque así debe ser" tomo su mano "tú también lo amas... házlo feliz... ve y cásate con el hombre que amamos las dos pero que te ama a ti" esto me duele tanto

"oh Sam" me da un fuerte abrazo en medio de una horda de aplausos por medio de las involuntarias testigos

----

El padre está hablando y yo casi no puedo oírlo... me siento tan mal... no puedo creer que estoy presenciando la boda de mi mejor amigo, del hombre que amo... pero realemnte no cambiaría nada... es tan feliz que creo que puedo seguir adelante... o al menos por esta noche lo espero...

"Valerie... ¿aceptas a Daniel como tu legítimo esposo?" pregunta el padre

Ella sonríe y asiente "acepto"

"Daniel... ¿aceptas a Valerie como tu legítima esposa?"

"acepto" dice y con esa palabra mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos, pero debo ser fuerte, por mi propia salud mental debo ser fuerte

"yo los declaro marido y mujer... puedes besar a la novia"

Aparto la mirada para no ver ese momento... no puedo aceptarlo tan fácil... pero bueno, así las cosas debieron ser... salen rumbo al jardín rumbo a la recepción, a medio camino Valerie arroja el ramo que cae en manos de una de las damas y yo... yo me siento como una extraña en medio de este lugar

"un brindis por los novios" sugiere Tucker alzando una copa

"por los novios" gritan todos y brindan, yo no lo hago

"que alguien diga unas palabras" sugiere Enya "¡que hable Sam!"

Me pongo en pie y ambos dirigen su atención hacia mí... me siento tan diferente... tan anormal... tomo aire y dibujo una sonrisa falsa

"yo soñé que alguien buscaba separarlos, porque estaba obsesionada con el afortunado esposo de Valerie... desperté asustada, pensando que ojalá aquello no sucediera, y efectivamente no ocurrió... son una pareja que merece lo mejor y... les deseo que sean muy felices" alzo la copa "por su felicidad"

"¡salud!"

En ese momento empieza el baile, pero ya no tengo ganas de estar ahí... camino hacia fuera de la casa y me dejo llevar por el camino... y finalmente dejo que las lágrimas caigan libremente por mi rostro

"Sam" escucho a Danny "siento mucho haberte hecho venir"

"está bien Danny" le digo mientras lo abrazó "te deseo que seas muy feliz"

"encontrarás a un hombre que te quiera como mereces, estoy seguro" me dice y yo niego con la cabeza

"no lo creo... bueno, mejor me voy" hago un gesto de despedida "adiós Danny"

"adiós... Sam"

Ambos hemos implicado un adiós definitivo, para no dañar más al otro... honestamente lo prefiero así... mi corazón tardará en recuperarse, pero... la herida tendrá que cerrar, tarde o temprano...

**_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_**

**_---  
_Kozumy (WUAC member)  
Esto pasa cuando me pongo a ver el final de la peli "La Boda de Mi Mejor Amigo", fue tan... OMG tengo que hacer un fic con esto... y por eso quedó, un oneshoot, tranquilo... el POV de Sam, muy triste en ese sentido y mi primer DxV... no, no me están perdiendo, simplemente tuve ganas de jugar un poco... la peli es muy divertida pero no la pude ver completa ¬¬ en fin... saqué el suficiente argumento y algunas partecillas...  
tehe... bueno saludos... a ver si alguien lee esta locura mía  
La canción no es mía pero quedaba tan bien fue algo muy o.O **

_If You Are Not The One © Daniel Bedingfield_


End file.
